dccomicsextendeduniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Amazons
The Amazons are an immortal race of female warriors that reside on Themyscira and were created by extra-dimensional beings, known as the Gods of Olympus, in order to protect humanity, but later abandoned the world when the Amazons became disillusioned with mankind. History Powers & Abilities , the Amazons' princess]] *'Super Strength' - Amazons have incredible superhuman strength, though not quite on the same level as that of a Kryptonian. As a result, an Amazon can lift immense weights, bend steel, crush stone, and overpower several grown men effortlessly. *'Super Speed' - While not quite as fast as the Scarlet Speedster Flash or a Kryptonian, Amazons can move at considerable superhuman speeds, with Princess Diana always using her enhanced reflexes to successfully deflect most attacks with her bracelets. *'Super Stamina' - Amazons' advanced musculature is considerably more efficient than that of a human. As a result, their muscles produce far less fatigue toxins during physical activity compared to those of humans. This stamina enables an Amazon to exert herself at peak capacity for very lengthy periods of time without tiring at all. *'Super Durability' - Amazons' skin, muscle, and bone tissues have many times the density of the same tissues in the body of a human being, granting them a strong degree of invulnerability to blunt force trauma, as well as a high resilience to pain. In addition, unlike a Kryptonian, an Amazon is invulnerable to any type of magic. However, they can be wounded by bullets, as well as pointed and very sharp objects, to which Amazons are vulnerable. Princess Diana generally compensates for this, however, by wearing her signature bulletproof bracelets. *'Accelerated Healing' - Despite their astounding resistance to injury, it is possible to injure an Amazon. However, due to their physiology, Amazons are able to heal at a rate much faster than that of a normal human. *'Immortality' - Despite only appearing to be young women in their prime, many Amazons have in fact lived for centuries on Themyscira. This grants them a form of ageless immortality. *'Master Combatants' - due to the Amazons' culture being militaristic, most of them are highly skilled and formidable in both armed and hand-to-hand combat, as well as uniquely Amazonian martial arts. Weaknesses *'Limited Invulnerability' - Although Amazons have nigh-invulnerability, this is only to blunt objects or blunt force trauma, such as a powerful blow from a super-strong opponent. Bullets, as well as very sharp objects (such as knives) can still pierce an Amazon's skin just like any other human's. This is why the bulletproof bracelets are such a crucial part of Princess Diana's weaponry. Technology Amazons possessed technology sufficiently advanced to detect ancient Kryptonian signals. When Kal-El activated the ancient Scout ship, it began emitting a distress beacon which the Amazons picked up on, prompting their Princess Diana to investigate in Man's World. Appearances *''Wonder Woman'' *Wonder Woman (Novel) *Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice: Tech Manual *''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice'' *Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice (Novel) *''The Justice League Part One'' *''The Justice League Part Two'' Trivia External Links * * Category:Races Category:Wonder Woman Category:Characters with invulnerability Category:Characters with longevity Category:Characters with super strength Category:Characters with super stamina Category:Characters with super speed Category:Batman Vs. Superman Category:Characters with flight Category:Characters with healing ability Category:Batman Category:Superman